I WAS A FISH
by Miss Chatham
Summary: One Tree Hill fanfic.The story of Peyton,Brooke and Haley.
1. Chapter 1

_"I WAS A FISH__"_

This is a fan fiction of One Tree Hill.

Its taking place just after the crash on the bridge, it's a few weeks later, Brooke is living with Rachel, she's still mad at Peyton.

**Chapter 1 **

_(Brooke and Haley are in Haley's apartment)_

**Haley:**"Brooke what's going on with you and Peyton?"

**Brooke:** "She is a back stabbing bitch."

**Haley:** "What, what happened?!"

**Brooke:** "Lucas happened; she told me she still likes him!"

**Haley:** "You broke up with Lucas!!"

**Brooke:** "Yeah but this was before I broke up with him."

**Haley:**"You haven't talked to her in weeks c'mon give her a break."

**Brooke:** "No."

_(B__rooke and Mouth sitting at the R__ivercourt)_

**Brooke:** "Mouth your smart; what will I do?"

**Mouth: **"About Peyton you mean?"

**Brooke:** "I still care for her, I just can't forgive her."

**Mouth: **"Well she was one of your best friends."

**Brooke:** "Besides you."

**Mouth: **"Of course, you'll find a way to forgive her."

_(Haley and Peyton are walking through the mountainside of __Tree H__ill)_

**Peyton:** "Where are we going?"

**Haley:**"On a walk!"

**Peyton:** "Why?"

**Haley:**"Fresh air and exercise!"

_(Brooke arrives)_

**Peyton:** "Brooke!"

**Brooke:** "Peyton! What is she doing here!?"

**Peyton:**"Wait! You planned this!"

**Brooke:** "I'm going!"

**Haley:**"No don't go,

Wait, that's the wrong way."

**Brooke:** "No it's not, I came this way."

**Peyton:** "Brooke, watch out!"

_(Brooke falls down into an opening of a cave)_

**Haley:** "Brooke are you all right?"

**Brooke:** "Yeah, I think I hurt my leg."

**Haley:**"Can you climb up?"

**Brooke:**"No, it's too steep."

**Haley:** "I'm going down for her."

_(Haley goes down then Peyton follows they find a pool of water__ at the bottom of a volcano._

**Peyton:** "Wow, this is like the cone of a volcano."

**Brooke:** "It's not going to erupt, is it?"

**Haley:**_"It's been dormant for 20,000 years, I think were safe._

What will we do, there's no way out."

**Peyton:** "We could swim for it?"

**Brooke:** "Yeah right, like I'm getting these new shoes wet. "

**Peyton:**"Well, stay here then."

(Peyton jumps in.)

**Haley: **"She's right Brooke."

_(Haley jumps in)_

_(Brooke gets up looks around for any other way out and then jumps in as the moon passes over the water from the top of the cave the water bubbles. It stops and they swim under the water and come out at the bridge.)_

**Haley:** "This is where Nathan crashed."

**Brooke:** "Hey what was with all the freakish water back there?"

**Peyton:** "I don't know com'on let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_(Haley comes in the door of her apartment, looking wrecked, Nathan looks at her)_

**Nathan:** "That bad, with Peyton and Brooke?"

**Haley:** "You could say that, I'm going for a shower."

_(Haley stood in the shower, the water pour__ing__ on her. __All of a sudden she was on the floor of the shower, water still running, her legs were gone replaced with a giant orange fin and an orange scaly bra, and she looked at her new body__ shocked.)_

_(Brooke was in Rachel's kitchen, when she spilled chocolate sauce on her hand, she went to wash it off at the sink. Water running on her hand, for a second her whole body turned to water, then she was hanging from the sink her legs gone, a orange fin instead, her clothes gone, replaced with orange scaly bra, her hair that was tied up, was down she looks down at her body.)_

_(Peyton was walking through the park, no one was around and the clouds turned gray and a tiny drop of rain fell on her hand, like Brooke, her whole body turned to water and then she had a orange fin where her legs were she fell down and looked at her fin, the rain now pouring)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_(Haley and Brooke walk__ from the kitchen to the sofa_

**Brooke:** "And it was all scaly and fish like!"

**Haley:** "Yeah, it happened when I touched water!"

**Brooke:** "Yeah, same"

**Haley:** "Do you think this happened to Peyton?"

**Brooke:** "Why???"

**Haley:** "Because she was in the moon pool with us!"

_(Doorbell rings, Haley answers it and it's Peyton_

**Peyton:** "Emm, Did anything weird happen to either one of you's?"

**Brooke:** "No."

_(Haley gives Brooke a look then turns to Peyton_

**Peyton:** "Is Nathan here??"

**Haley:** "No, he's gone training,

Yes, something really weird happens to us when we touch water..."

**Peyton:** "...You grow a tail!"

**Haley:**"Yeah, See Brooke I told you it would be the same with her."

**Peyton:** "The minute I touched water..."

**Brooke:** "I was water for a second!!"

**Haley:** "I was a fish!!"

**Brooke:** "What's going on???"

**Peyton:** "That's what I wanna know!!"

**Haley:** "Ok, What happened to us??"

**Peyton:** "About 10 seconds after we touch water we grow these..."

**Brooke:**"And when we're dry, they vanish; it's the same with you's??"

**Haley:** "The tails look like..."

**Peyton:** "We look... like mermaids."

**Haley:**"I told you before, you're not funny!"

**Brooke:** "That's just too weird"

**Peyton:** "Did you tell Nathan?"

**Haley:** "No."

**Brooke:** "Well don't!!"

**Haley:** "What? He's my husband I have to tell him."

**Peyton:** "For once, Brooke is right, no one can know about this!"

**Haley:** "Why??"

**Brooke:**"Because they will cut us up for experiments or put us in a circus!!"

**Haley:**"Ok, but it will be hard keeping something like this from him."

**Peyton:** "So this is between the three of us??"

**Brooke:** "Yes, our secret, our responsibility,

Whatever happens were in this together!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

_(Peyton was walking down the road, when Lucas came up beside her.)_

**Lucas:**"Hey what's up?"

**Peyton:** "Nothing much."

**Lucas:**"I seen you with Brooke and Haley the other day, are you and Brooke talking now?"

**Peyton:** "No, not really were just working together at the moment."

**Lucas:** "Working at what?"

**Peyton:** "Nothing, just a mutual problem."

**Lucas:** "Okay."

_(They walk to school)_

(In Rachel's house, Rachel talks to Brooke.)

**Rachel: **"Hey you, I'm having a party tomorrow night, you going to be there?"

**Brooke:** "Party! Yeah count me in!"

**Rachel:**"Cool, don't forget your bikini."

**Brooke:** "What!?"

**Rachel:** "It's a pool party."

**Brooke:** "Ohh, I don't know."

**Rachel:** "Your not afraid of water, are you?"

**Brooke:** "No."

_(At Haley's place)_

**Brooke:** "Please can we go!!, We can be really careful!"

**Haley:** "Brooke it's too risky."

**Peyton:** "Yeah, what if someone spills water on you! You'd grow a big tail!"

**Brooke:** "But can't we, just not swim and we'd be so careful!"

**Haley:** "It's a pool party!"

_(Mouth walks in.)_

**Mouth:**"Hey Guys, Brooke, are you going to Rachel's party?"

**Brooke:** "Yeah"

**Mouth:** "Cool, do you want to..."

_(Haley and Peyton look at her.)_

**Brooke:** "Actually, I can't, sorry."

**Mouth:** "Oh, Okay..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_(The next day, in Haley's house, Brooke and Peyton arrive)_

**Haley:**"Hey, what's up? you sounded excited on the phone."

**Brooke:**"Come here look at this!!"

_Brooke __got __a glass of water__ and put it__ in front of her. She held her hand out and moved it up and down, the water in __the __glass raised and she was able to move and control it.)_

**Peyton:** "Cool!!"

**Haley:**"Oh My god! how are you doing that!?"

**Brooke:**"I don't know."

_(As __Brooke__ turn__ed__ to face __Haley__, she lost concentration. The water fell right at __Haley__ but __Haley__ put her hand up in fear but instead it froze the water in the air. Brooke looks shocked and terrified. Peyton looks in amazement.)_

**Peyton:** "Wow!"

**Haley:**"Did I do that??"

**Brooke:**"It wasn't me."

_(Peyton Moves her hand forwards, out and in)_

**Peyton:** "Why do I have No cool powers???"

_(Brooke talks to Mouth, on the phone.)_

**Brooke:** "Hey, Mouth, I think I'll go to Rachel's party."

**Mouth:** "Okay, that's great."

_(Brooke, in the bathroom, putting make-up on, makes a mistake and wipes it off with make-up wipe and falls to the floor as a mermaid 10 seconds later.)_

**Brooke:** "No, I can't, I can't go"

**Mouth:** "what?? Why?"

**Brooke:** "No, I can't"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

_(L__ater __P__eyton sits at Karen's __caf__e, Rachel comes and sits beside her, with a cold drink in her hand, __she__ puts it on the table.) _

**Rachel:** "Hey, do you know why Brooke's acting weird??"

**Peyton:** "No."

**Rachel:** "well, she just doesn't usually say "no" to a party."

**Peyton:** "I don't know."

**Rachel:** "And she doesn't hang around with you either! Why? She said she hated you??"

_(Peyton, getting mad and pissed off crunched her hand on the table.)_

**Peyton:** "Well, I don't know! but up until recently she didn't like you much either!"

_(Rachel's glass of juice stated to boil, she touched it.)_

**Rachel:** "Aww, it's hot??"

_(Peyton, looked at her hand in amazement, she smiled.)_

_(At Rachel's Party, Brooke comes in, wearing a big, long coat, covering her body, so no water can touch her.)_

**Rachel:** "What are you wearing??"

**Brooke:** "It's my summer coat, do you like?"

**Rachel:** "No, are coming swimming?"

**Brooke:** "No, I can't."

**Rachel:** "Why."

**Brooke:** "I don't want to!"

_(Haley and Peyton talking on a small beach behind a rock as mermaids_

**Haley:** "Whoa, that's cool, you can boil water!"

_(Mouth walks by_

**Mouth:** "Brooke, Peyton?!"

_(T__hey hide so Mouth can only see their faces)_

**Haley:**"Mouth! Where's Brooke??"

**Mouth:** "I don't know, she been acting weird, look she just sent me a message, she's gone to Rachel's party."

**Peyton:** "What!"

**Haley:** "Mouth, you need to go help her"

**Mouth:** "What? No I'm done, I don't know what's wrong with Brooke, she can't make up her mind!"

**Peyton:**"She might be in trouble!!"

**Haley:** "We need your help"

_(A few hours later, Brooke's been sitting on a chair the whole party, Rachel's pissed off at her.)_

**Rachel:** "C'mon, Brooke, just get in the pool!!"

**Brooke:** "No"

_There's__ not many people outside. __Rachel tries __to __pull Brooke in the pool, Brooke tries not to let her but some guys help Rachel__ they__ pick __her up and throw her in.__ Mouth turns up, Rachel and her friends laugh and walk away to get a drink inside the house. Mouth runs to the pool to help Brooke, no one __esle__ is outside. Brooke hasn't turned into a mermaid yet._

**Mouth:** "Brooke, I'm so sorry about this."

**Brooke:** "Mouth, there's something you should know."

_(Brooke turns into a mermaid, Mouth fell back in shock_

**Brooke:** "Mouth, please you gotta help me."

_(He said nothing still in amazement looked at her)_

**Brooke:** "Don't leave me."

_(She put her hand out to him and waited, __the__n__ he grabbed her hand.__ Peyton and Haley burst in the back gate.)_

**Haley:** "Where is everyone??"

**Mouth:** "Inside."

_(Haley and Peyton run to the back door, Haley freezes the door locked.)_

**Mouth:** "Can you's help me lift her out?"

**Haley:** "We can't."

**Peyton:** "Or Will grow tails too."

_(Mouth pulls Brooke out, Peyton, bends down and crunches her hand over Brooke's tail. The water boils into a gas and her tail goes she has legs again, she smiles at Peyton_

**Brooke:** "You found your power."

**Haley:** "Let's go, we'll explain later Mouth."

_(They all leave through the back gate_


End file.
